Zol
são inimigos recorrentes na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]]. Eles são monstros gelatinosos, geralmente encontrados nas masmorras. Aparições The Legend of Zelda As cores dos Zols estão de acordo com as masmorras em que eles aparecem. Por exemplo, Zols nas masmorras douradas são marrom escuro, e os Zols nas masmorras verdes são da cor verde floresta. Eles vagam sem rumo em um padrão linear, e são lentos. Se golpeados com uma arma fraca, como a Espada de Madeira ou com o fogo da Vela, eles se dividem em dois Gels. Uma arma com força equivalente ou maior do que a Espada Branca, destrói um Zol instantaneamente. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Zols existem em três cores diferentes: verde, amarelo e vermelho. No entanto, eles possuem as mesmas habilidades, sendo a única diferença a resistência deles. Eles se escondem debaixo da terra, aparecendo apenas como sombras antes de saltarem em cima de Link e o atacarem. Eles só podem ser atingidos pelo Gancho quando estão escondidos debaixo da terra. Os Zols são inimigos muito fracos, capazes apenas de saltar em Link, em uma tentativa de causar pequenos danos. Eles só aparecem em masmorras e cavernas. Se Link jogar Pó Mágico sobre eles, eles se transformam em Slimes. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Existem dois tipos diferentes de Zols. Um se divide em dois Gels quando atacados, enquanto o outro não. Ambos os tipos aparecem em Link's Awakening. Em Link's Awakening DX, os Zols que não podem ser divididos em Gel são verdes, enquanto que aqueles que podem são vermelhos. Alguns Zols verdes podem até mesmo ser encontrados em baús de tesouro, como armadilhas, embora isso seja raro. Oracle of Ages e Oracle of Seasons Os Zols na série Oracle são idênticos aos de Link's Awakening DX. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Assim como os Zols encontrado em Link's Awakening, um tipo pode se dividir em dois Gels quando atacados, e o outro não. No entanto, os Zols que se dividiram em dois Gels podem se grudar em Link, fazendo com que ele se mova mais lentamente e seja incapaz de se defender ou atacar por alguns momentos. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Os Zols se parecem com uma bolha de gosma verde. Eles aparecem raramente em Phantom Hourglass, geralmente apenas em masmorras, e principalmente no Templo da Coragem. Os Zols causam danos se eles pularam em Link. No entanto, ao serem atacados eles se dividem em Gels menores, os quais, em vez de causar danos, simplesmente o deixam mais lento. Aparições Não Canônicas The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap O que parece ser um Zol aparentemente foi planejado para ser incluída em The Minish Cap, mas não foi utilizado. Galeria File:Zol-Gel.png|Um Zol se dividindo em dois Gels Veja Também * ChuChu * Gel * Bit * Bot Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:Inimigos Beta Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Phantoum Hourglass